


Whatareyougonnagetmeforchristmas? #63-19-19

by Palytoxin



Series: Love & Pride [17]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gift, M/M, fragment, unbeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 06:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palytoxin/pseuds/Palytoxin
Summary: Roger gave Rafa a gift and got one from Rafa too.
Relationships: Rafael Nadal/María Francisca Perello, Roger Federer/Rafael Nadal
Series: Love & Pride [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929343
Kudos: 20





	Whatareyougonnagetmeforchristmas? #63-19-19

**Author's Note:**

> I should write the wedding part first, but that’s really too difficult...I can’t....

Rafa smiled all the way back into the corridor, clapping hands with all the ball kids, tour staffs, journalists, whoever came to him. When he finally reached the player’s locked rooms, his already very wide smile turned into a even wider dimple-ceasing beam. Someone was leaning against the door of Rafa’s room. 

“Hola, Rogi”

“Hi, Raf. Do you like your Christmas present? “ 

Roger was grinning his trademark dorky smirk, his gaze locked with Rafa’s eyes, teasing. Rafa felt his face got hot. It shouldn’t have be like this anymore. 

He was not sure which present Roger indicated was. Last night, right after he watched him clenching the match point on TV (yeah, he was watching), a knock was heard on his hotel door. Mary answered the door and came back with a mini chocolate replica ATP year-end No.1 trophy and a lot of Lindor bonbon were inside the cup. “ He’s so cheesy.” She stared at Rafa, mischievously. “Ah...!” A bonbon was pushed into his about-to-protest mouth. It’s a liqueur bonbon, his favorite flavor with gin inside. 

Rafa averted his eyes away, muttering sheepishly, drawing Roger into a half-hug, trophy trapped between them. “Garcia...Rogelio.” “I was joking. You earned it.” Roger squeezed Rafa’s arm once again and releasing him. He was so happy that Rafa ended this season as number one. He went through too much this year. “You come to celebrate with us?” Roger’s eye lit up. 

Later the night, after Rafa fulfilled all his obligations, they occupied the largest table at Zela. Rafa sat by his side. Roger kept bursting off those infamous giggles uncontrollably due to the rapid machine gun-liked Spanish exchange. The whole Nadal clan except Rafa were drunk. Moët sent the champagne. They knew too well about Roger’s like. “ You should drink. You’re the champion tonight. “ “someone has to take responsiblilty, no?” Rafa bumped their shoulder together. They looked at each other, then again giggling. He was so buoyant. Knowing he was still able to talk and laugh with Rafa at ease was the best Christmas present he thought he could ever get.


End file.
